horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Selfie
Selfie (stylized with the hashtag as "#SELFIE") is a song produced by American DJ duo The Chainsmokers. It was released on January 29, 2014, through Dim Mak Records (Steve Aoki's record label). The song was met with negative reviews from both audience and critics. Lyrics 1 When Jason was at the table I kept on seeing him look at me when he was with that other girl Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous? Because, he was totally texting me all night last night And I don't know if it's a booty call or not So... like what do you think? Did you think that girl was pretty? How did that girl even get in here? Did you see her? She's so short, and that dress is so tacky Who wears Cheetah? It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing "Summertime Sadness"? After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette? I really need one But first Let me take a selfie Break Let me take a selfie 2 Can you guys help me pick a filter? I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia I wanna look tan What should my caption be? I want it to be clever How about "Living with my bitches, #LIV" I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes Do you think I should take it down? Let me take another selfie Break Selfie, selfie, let me take a selfie 3 Wait, pause, Jason just liked my selfie What a creep Is that guy sleeping over there? Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on That's so ratchet That girl is such a fake model She definitely bought all her Instagram followers Who goes out on Mondays? Ok, let's go take some shots Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna throw up Oh wait, never mind, I'm fine Let's go dance There's no vodka at this table Do you know anyone else here? Oh my god, Jason just texted me Should I go home with him? I guess I took a good selfie Outro Selfie... Let me take a selfie Let me take a selfie Why It Sucks # This is not even a song for goodness sake. It is just about a girl making fun of her selfie and friend and is depicted into a song. # The "singing" was absolutely hideous. # This song gave The Chainsmokers a bad reputation. # The girl's voice was annoying and obnoxious. # The beat is extremely annoying. #* To rub a salt on the wound, the drop sounds like a rip-off of "Jumper" by Hardwell and W&W. Music Video -SELFIE (Official Music Video) - The Chainsmokers Category:Dance Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:The Chainsmokers songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos